


My Greatest Role Yet

by Shihane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shihane/pseuds/Shihane
Summary: Valentine's Day holds a very special surprise for Harry Potter this year...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55
Collections: Tomarrymort Valentines Exchange 2021





	1. The Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/gifts).



> All story chapters were edited (03 / 13 / 2021 ).  
> I noticed several Spelling and Grammatical errors along with HTML encoding mistakes in all chapters so I've edited them. I apologize.

“There is no God!” 

Harry Potter didn’t even twitch in the slightest as a familiar voice rang out in anguish. 

“There’ll also be no coffee and pastries too if you don’t stop the unnecessary theatrics, Ronald!” Hermione Granger added coolly, wholly unimpressed. 

From his position behind the counter, Harry looked towards the door leading outside of the cozy café to see a gangly redhead youth pout—it came out as more of a grimace—at his utterly unsympathetic girlfriend of five years. Hermione simply gestured with her free hand towards a chair beside her. 

“A little more empathy here, ‘Mione,” Ron whinged, attempting to look pathetic so as to garner some comfort. 

Hermione remained impervious. 

Smiling to himself at the antics of his two regulars, Harry moved over to the coffee machine, setting about his task and began to make the usual coffee the redhead ordered. Idly, he listened as the couple began to bicker. 

“I’ll give sympathy if it’s merited,” Hermione informed Ron primly. “So, what academic horror were you subjected to this time to have you complaining this early in the day. You’ve only had one class so far!” 

“One class too many! Besides, that one class was a major course.” Ron was quick to counter. “It was The Evolution of Film and Its Industry.” 

“ _Ah_.” Hermione’s hum was decidedly amused. 

“You’re enjoying my suffering, aren’t you?!” Ron accused, looking betrayed. 

“Really, Ronald,” Hermione intoned blandly. “You’re taking Film, not Acting. I thought you aimed to be a Film Producer, not an Actor. From all of your theatrics, I wonder if you’re actually planning to branch out.” 

Ron crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. “ _Exactly_ , I’m going to be a Film Producer. So why do I have to make a report about an Actor?!” 

Hermione cocked her head to the side and hummed thoughtfully. “Was this Actor influential in any way to Film and it’s Industry? Who do you have to make a report about exactly?” 

There were several beats of silence, then Ron huffed. “I got assigned Marvolo Gaunt.” 

There was a loud, delighted gasp from Hermione. “You got assigned to do a report on ‘The Master’? Why are you complaining?!” 

“Because from what little I know and have found out about him so far from my research—there’s just so much about him and his achievements! This isn’t going to be a short or easy report!!” 

Harry snorted. _Typical, lazy Ron_. 

The coffee had already finished brewing and he transferred this to a huge mug then he steamed some milk and poured a generous serving into the cup. He took out a tray and a small plate, filling this with many of Ron’s favorite pastries from the display case, still tuned in on the energetic conversation. 

“…I mean, _seriously_ , ‘Mione, I thought _you_ were an overachiever? This guy is like ten times worse than you! I’m also not even over the fact I somehow managed to find someone who can outdo you! I thought you were the dictionary definition of “Overachieving Workaholic”! It’s a real shock for me to discover there’s an entirely different, _worse_ species of that kind! Also, from what I’ve read, he’s… like _perfect_! There is truly no God if someone like Marvolo Gaunt exists in our world!” 

“Well…” said Hermoine dryly, half-amused and half-exasperated. “He’s certainly managed to awaken your melodramatic side. Perhaps you should take up a minor in Acting after all.” 

“Arrgh!” Ron dropped his head onto the tabletop, rubbing a hand furiously over his face and through his messy red hair “and I have only today and tomorrow left to write up the report for my presentation this Mon—” 

“ _What_.” 

Sauntering towards them slowly with a tray holding the mug and a small plate of pastries, Harry grinned wickedly in spite of the shudder that wracked his body at the chill tone that coated Hermione’s voice. 

“Ronald Weasley, did you procrastinate _again_?! I have told you that is such a poor habit! It will drag your grades do—” 

Harry easily ignored her quiet but furious lecture—he’d heard enough of them in the last two years. The redhead really needed to heed her words. 

Nearing the pair, Harry watched as Ron shot upright instantly, squeaking, and arms raised defensively as his girlfriend ranted. By the middle of her scolding, he ducked his head and he hunched down in shame. 

“…Besides, Marvolo Gaunt’s entire life story is incredible! I would have loved to do a report and presentation about him if I ever had to! His life can teach you so much! Especially for someone in your profession!” Hermione finished with surprising passion. Especially since her Major was Law and had nothing to do with Film. Harry hadn’t known she was even a fan. And, from the sounds of it, a big one too. 

“Yeah? Reading about him has really done wonders for my self-esteem…” Ron mumbled. He averted his eyes and grimaced at the tabletop. “He’s done so much and what have I been able to do?” 

Hermione scoffed but her hand fell to squeeze his shoulder in comfort. “Comparing yourself to Marvolo Gaunt is unrealistic, you need to lose that attitude because it will only make it harder for you to achieve your ambitions.” She offered a slight but sincere smile. “You have your own abilities, Ron. Work at your own pace and you’ll get to where you want to be. I’m sure of it.” 

“She’s right,” Harry piped in warmly and startled the couple. 

“Hey, Harry.” Ron sent him a toothy grin, especially when he spotted what the black-haired barista was carrying. “Oooh, coffee! And pastries! Awesome, I’m starving!” 

Setting down the tray filled with goodies in front of the young man, Harry took a seat across from him. It was a lucky thing the café was normally empty at this hour so he could join his friends and provide some help of his own. 

Ron barely let the plate settle before digging in. Hermione huffed but threw Harry a grateful look. The best way to handle a depressed Ron was to feed him well. 

“I know quite a bit about Marvolo Gaunt and can tell you what I know, also where and what my sources are for your references,” Harry offered. “It should help you get the report done before the deadline.” 

“Oh, trust me. It will be done. Even if we have to spend all of Sunday completing it,” Hermione chimed in grimly. 

“What?! But it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow! I had a date, and everything all planned out!” Ron cried. “We even have reservations at the Providence for dinner at 7! I’ve been dying to take you there for _years_! I even put myself in debt with the twins so I could borrow one of their cars!” 

“Well, if it took years, I can wait another year to go eat at the Providence,” Hermione declared. She fixed the redhead with an unrelenting look. “Your education comes first, Ronald. I am assuming this will be a large percentile of your final grade?” 

Ron slumped and nodded in defeat. “Yeah… Professor McKinley dislikes exams so he assigns reports and presentations instead.” He paused and took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and meeting her gaze. “Plus, you’re right. This is my fault; I really should stop being lazy and waiting until the last minute and if this is the price, maybe I’ll finally learn. Besides I can’t go into the Film Industry with this kind of work ethic. I’ll get nowhere fast.” 

Hermione’s features softened, and she beamed. “Exactly!” she reached over and clasped his hand in hers. “But, thank you; I do really appreciate your efforts to make Valentine’s Day special for me. If we don’t get to celebrate it this year, just make it up to me next year.” 

Harry had quietly slipped off earlier to head to the back of the shop and now returned to the couple. “Here’s my donation to your efforts.” He set down a closed laptop, along with its charge, on the table. 

Immediately, Harry noticed that the plate of pastries was empty. _Where did he learn to eat so fast?_ He thought in wonder, taking up the tray and cleared plate to make space on the square table. Shaking his head in amused disbelief, he explained. “You can borrow my laptop and just give it back to me after your presentation. If I remember correctly, while McKinley would like PowerPoint presentations, you could get a high mark, if you made a mini video. Like a small documentary. You still have enough time, and my laptop has all the programs you’ll need for video editing. I give you permission to download any program you may need too. You want to be a film producer and making small videos is both great practice and gets you extra points from your teacher.” 

Ron nodded eagerly. “Oh, that’s an awesome idea, Harry! And you’ll really lend me your laptop? Thanks, you’re a real lifesaver!” 

“Yes, thank you, Harry.” Hermione added, smiling brightly. “My laptop isn’t built for intensive video editing.” 

“Exactly why I’m lending it.” Harry confirmed with an easy grin. “I’m kind of glad I have it now. I wouldn’t have bought this model, but it was a Christmas gift.” 

“Then I thank whoever gave it to you!” Ron gushed. He had already started the machine and was typing away furiously. From where he could see the screen, Harry noted that Ron already had the Video editing program running and several browser tabs open. He was rapidly switching between them. “This laptop’s specs are epic, and I always wished I could get one for my schoolwork. But a brand-new unit is like $8,000.00 on the market!” 

“Oh?” Harry shrugged a little helplessly. “I’m not really into computers. As long as it can send and receive emails, has good Video-chat capacity, surfs without issues and has a good word processing program, I’m pretty satisfied. The only spec I’m interested in is the quality of sound but, an excellent pair of external speakers covers that.” 

“This laptop is definitely overkill” Ron agreed absentmindedly. Hermione had pulled out her own device and was already doing her own research. “So, what do you know about Marvolo Gaunt, Harry?” she asked. 

Harry leaned back in his chair then began to recite. “Marvolo Gaunt is a prodigy. He started his acting career at the age of 7 when he auditioned for the role of Peter Pan and was chosen. The play was shown in the West End Theatre for six months with tickets always sold out and only stopped because he wanted to take on another role. He was then cast in the role of Oliver! the Musical which was shown in the Royal Opera Theatre for another six months. He then took on the role of Pinocchio, another Musical, for three months. He switched to acting in a play again when he took on the new role of Little Lord Fauntleroy. It was his longest role as he was in the role for nine months. Afterwards, he was in mostly musicals. He sang as Winthrop Paroo from Musical Man, Kurt von Trapp in Sound of Music, Bugsy Malone in the Musical of the same name and Michael Banks from Mary Poppins.” 

“He actually started out as a Theatre Actor? Wicked! Also, _whoa_! He can sing?!” Ron gaped. “I mean, _actually_ sing? Not lip-sync or Autotune?” 

“Like an Angel,” Hermione confirmed fervently. She flushed when Harry and Ron stared at her in surprise. Clearing her throat, she drew herself up and explained quickly, “I watched all of his performances at the West End Theatre and the Royal Opera House when I was a kid. My parents were huge fans and had gone to several of his plays. When he stopped and became a movie actor, they bought a complete collection of his shows on VHS…” she trailed off and giggled, her blush darkening. “They were beyond happy when I pretty much ruined our tapes from watching the shows so often. I think they were hoping I would take an interest in the Arts so it would take me away from my books. It would also be a great way for me to socialize if I decided to try acting or singing.” 

Harry leaned forward with a warm smile. “Did it work?” 

The young woman laughed, a little self-deprecatingly even as she grinned. “Kind of. I tried to learn how to play an instrument…” Hermione waved her hands vaguely. “I never got the hang of it and I lost the drive to learn after two dozen lessons. I tried singing classes.” She hummed as she reminisced and the grin morphed into a lopsided smile, a finger tugging at a long curly brown lock and twirling it. “It wasn’t _bad_ but I definitely couldn’t go professional. As for Acting, I did take a summer workshop when I was 11.” Hermione’s crooked smile turned bright. “I had loads of fun and I was more than decent, but it was during this workshop I realized that I preferred watching over participating—but I did make good friends. We actually do keep in touch and I go to see some of their performances—several of them are based here in LA. I actually prefer watching Marvolo Gaunt on the stage. Even when his acting in the movies is as good as his real-life performances.” 

Ron whistled. “That’s a fantastic story, ‘Mione. Thanks for telling me about it. That right there can actually go into my report. I mean it shows his influences in the Film Industry. I remember that Kids Theatre Workshops became really popular back when we lived in Britain, I just didn’t know it was thanks to him… Oh, I just remembered! Ginny went to several of those Workshops and watching him on stage inspired her to become a Theatre Actress then a Movie Actress! Mom won’t stop gushing about it.” 

The redhead pulled out a notebook from his bag and was making messy notes. 

Hermoine nodded eagerly. “Oh, yes that’s a wonderful point right there, Ron!” She tapped her cheek with her forefinger speculatively. “Did you ever watch any of his plays or musicals when you were a kid?” 

Ron grinned. “Nah! Ginny tried to get me interested but plays and stage acting just put me to sleep. No matter how good the actors were… but I can vaguely recall telling her he was really good, though. I think I liked listening to him sing… even if it didn’t register to me that _was_ Marvolo Gaunt. I actually only started liking him when he became a movie actor. I’ve watched all of his kid movies, they were awesome!” 

“Which of his first movies did you guys like best?” Harry asked, intrigued. “The All Alone Movies or the Chosen One Movies…?” 

Both Ron and Hermione beamed. “All of them!” they stated in unison before exchanging wide-eyed looks then laughing. 

“We should make a marathon of his movies one of these days!” Ron suggested enthusiastically. “I’d love to watch those films again. Nearly all of us Weasley kids grew up on them and we all loved them!” 

“I’d love to do that!” Hermione was quick to agree, her own eyes shining. 

“That is going to take weeks to finish,” Harry pointed out wryly. “He’s made 177 movies, has appeared in 67 Film productions and performed in 17 different Theatre shows, primarily Plays and Musicals. His most lauded performance was ‘Phantom of the Opera’ and it was the one he performed for the longest time. Two years, if I recall correctly.” 

“What?! He’s only been in the business for about 30 years and he’s done all of that?! How did he manage? A time machine?!” Ron stopped writing in his shock. “Say, how long was he in Theatre? He obviously went back from the sounds of it.” 

Hermione was already back on her laptop. “Seven of the shows were when he was a kid, ages 7 to 9. Then he was scouted for the All Alone Movies and left Stage Acting Behind. While he was still filming his last All Alone Movie, he started working on The Chosen One’s first Movie. There is a long string of movies here, Ron. I’ll email you the links to the websites. From the information I’ve garnered from four different sites, he decided to ‘refine’ his acting even more when he was 19 and returned to the stage for four years. Although, according to this, he made five movies during this time too.” 

“Like he needed more refinement! He doesn’t just take on a character’s role; he _becomes_ the character. Not just his appearance, his body language, voice… all the nuances that make a person unique…” Ron shook his head with a loud sigh. “It’s just incredible to see. I’ve watched him play every gender out there and it’s always so distinct and _flawless_!” He broke into an excited grin. “Remember when he even played the ‘younger’ version of the Chosen One’s Villain? That was beyond sick! I mean, it really was like he was two entirely different people. If they didn’t show that Behind The Scenes Episode during the Promotional Tour, I’d have believed they had another actor entirely.” 

Hermione bobbed her head vigorously. “Oh yes, that had been phenomenal! I found out that Mr. Gaunt had read the entire series and spoke extensively with the author before he started acting. That’s how it was kept so true to the books and the author’s vision! That the Chosen One and the Villain were ‘reflections’ of each other. In fact, in the fifth to seventh movies, Mr. Gaunt coached the actor for the villain on how to portray him. It came out incredible. I actually had a nightmare or two after seeing that movie.” The young woman laughed ruefully. 

“Yeah, me too!” Ron confessed with a lopsided grin. “I actually even asked my mom if I could sleep with them for a couple of nights. Anyway! The Film elements of the Mirror scene in the fifth movie when the Chosen One and the younger version of the villain confronted each other was so wicked! Now that is how you make a movie!!” 

Harry cradled his cheek in the palm of his hand, silently watching the couple as they gushed. His mouth had curved into a faint, nostalgic smile. 

Hermione and Ron kept exchanging bits and pieces of Marvolo Gaunt’s life story as Ron steadily built his report. Harry had left them to attend to some customers but returned as soon as he was free in case the redhead had a question for him. Coming up to the table, Harry noticed the puzzled look on Ron’s face. 

“Huh.” 

“Something up, Ron?” Harry arched an eyebrow inquiringly. 

“Uhm, I tried looking for what Marvolo Gaunt really looks like but there are no videos of Marvolo Gaunt without make-up…” Ron typed swiftly. “Even all the photographs or videos I’ve found online from his Theatre shows and his Movies are him in costume! That’s odd.” 

“Didn’t you know?” Hermione interjected. “It’s quirk of his. He always appears as one of his characters in public and doesn’t allow pictures or media of himself otherwise. It’s why he’s also called the ‘Master of Masks’.” 

“Eh, why would he do that? Doesn’t he want people to recognize him even when he’s not on the set?” 

Hermoine only shrugged. “As I said, it’s a quirk of his. There are a lot of speculations online for the reason and in the many articles featuring him, but Mr. Gaunt never outright stated why he likes to appear as his characters in public.” 

“…weird,” Ron muttered. A few moments later, he snorted loudly and began chortling. Once he stopped, he shot a bemused Hermione a grin. “Wow, you weren’t kidding about a lot of speculations.” He paused. “I like the one where he’s actually an Alien the best.” 

“Oh, I remember reading about that theory,” Harry sniggered. 

Hermione laughed shortly before stating firmly. “You are not adding that to the report. Let’s keep it serious, Ron.” 

Ron pouted. “But this would be a great ice breaker!” 

“It might break your grade too if Professor McKinley doesn’t share your sense of humor.” 

“Oh, _fine_. Yeah, he’s a stick in the mud being so _old_.” 

“Hey, that’s uncalled for. There are plenty of old people who have wonderful senses of humor!” Harry protested. 

“Professor McKinley isn’t one of them, trust me,” Ron countered. 

“Just because you’re an old man at heart, Harry, doesn’t mean you’re actually old!” Hermione teased. “You’re only thirty-four but in the right clothes you could pass off as eighteen!” 

Harry scowled. “If you say I have a baby face—” 

“You do!” Ron and Hermione chorused. 

“…I hate you both!” Harry harrumphed. 

“That, and your hei—” 

“Say anything about my height, Ron,” Harry interrupted in a sweet, deadly voice, “and I am revoking your pastry discount.” 

Ron shut his mouth with an audible clack of meeting teeth and dutifully focused on his research. 

Hermione hid a giggle in a cough. 

Smirking, Harry left them again to handle a wave of customers. Fortunately, this batch didn’t stay so the small café remained practically deserted. Harry brought a pot of freshly brewed coffee with him when he returned; he had noticed Hermione and Ron’s cups were empty. 

When he reached the table and began refilling the mugs, Ron piped up scornfully, “There’s a fan theory here that Marvolo Gaunt is really ugly. Nope, don’t buy it. And, I’m not the only one, it’s got a lot of arguments.” 

Harry felt his eyes glint with mirth. “What makes you sure it’s wrong?” He reseated himself beside the redhead. 

“The videos of him as a kid,” Ron explained briskly after he had taken a big swallow of his coffee, sighing in pleasure at the taste. “Sure, he had make-up on and was in costume but you can clearly see he was a _really_ good looking kid. Too good-looking to grow up ugly. If he _was_ unlucky, he could have turned out looking plain… but, somehow, I don’t think that’s the case.” 

Harry made a noise of agreement. “Good point.” 

Hermione sipped from her own mug but had nothing to say. She was clearly collecting information for Ron to use in his report while the redhead was gathering images and videos on interviews or related subjects. A comfortable lull fell over the trio as the couple worked and Harry merely watched. 

“ _Aha_ , I see why my professor included him!” Ron crowed triumphantly. “He produced, directed and acted in “Good Cop, Bad Cop”, and “Unconditional”!” 

“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed before nodding exuberantly. “You’re absolutely right. I totally forgot about that and you definitely need to make them a primary topic in your report! Those films were revolutionary not only because of content but in how the films were delivered. Incidentally, I loved them both too! They’re in my top five best Movies.” 

Ron bobbed his head in agreement, brown eyes flicking rapidly across the laptop’s screen. “Yeah, I really enjoyed those movies too. And being in my course, I can appreciate all the unique film elements he included. I also never even knew about that stuff until Gaunt put it out there. I especially like how he exposed how Police Abuse is rampant and yet socially ‘tolerated’ in America. Still, I think I liked ‘Unconditional’ more and it had the bigger impact. It really changed how Hollywood and other major Film Studios handled portraying the Non-Binary minorities, specifically Transgenders and Asexuality since the main character was an Asexual Transgender…” He trailed off and made a face. “I’d have no idea how to play an Asexual Transgender in the slightest. I can just understand the concept of a transgender— _barely_ —but I can’t wrap my head around what it means to _be_ asexual.” 

“Yes, I can understand on an intellectual level but that really doesn’t even cover what it really means on a psychological level,” Hermione admitted wryly. “That’s the main reason I am taking Law and Behavioral Sciences course as my majors.” 

“Wow, listen to this, ‘Mione!” Ron called suddenly. “Apparently, Gaunt donated all the profits from those two movies—it was estimated to be over _seven hundred million pounds_ —and even his own salary as Producer, Director and Main Actor to a ton of charity organizations that help the Non-Binary Minorities and victims of Police Abuse. That is unbelievably awesome; this guy is incredible! Maybe there is a God after all and it’s actually Gaunt in disguise!” 

Chuckling, Hermione rolled her eyes. “Really, Ron?” 

Across from her, Harry burst out into helpless laughter. 

Bewildered, Ron looked up to stare at the pair of them. “What? C’mon, you both have to agree that this guy is something else!” 

“We do, we do!” Hermione agreed with a smile before throwing the still guffawing Harry a mildly reproachful look. 

Harry noticed and slowly stopped laughing, though sniggers still escaped him. “Sorry…” he managed finally, breathing a little heavily. The broad grin he was sporting further detracted from his weak apology. “It’s just hilarious to see you go from “There is no God!” to “Marvolo Gaunt is God in disguise!”.” 

“Ehh… well…” Ron shrugged, flushing, and refocused on the laptop in front of him. “I didn’t know just how much he did and is still doing. Yeah, he’s an Overachieving Workaholic who beats even our own very impressive Hermione here but to find out a good part of that is charity work. Now that’s really something I can get behind 100%!” 

“He does have a passion for a lot of social issues,” Hermione added thoughtfully. “He’s pretty vocal about fixing the Foster System and completely demolishing Orphanages.” The young woman hummed. “I agree with that. An Orphanage is just no place to raise a child.” 

“I know some websites and magazines that have more detail,” Harry said suddenly. He had been quiet but busy after he had gotten himself under control. He was scribbling on a sheet of his order pad. “These will be great sources for your report, Ron. You might be able to add them to your video. It’s a lot so Hermione should help out with sorting them for you. You should head for the library, too, I know that place will keep the hardcopies.” 

Finished, he ripped it off and held out the torn page to the redhead. “You might even be able to salvage some of your Sunday. I’d hate to see you both holed up in the library or in a dorm room scrabbling to finish this report.” 

Ron lit up and eagerly snatched the strip of paper from Harry, he read it quickly then handed it to Hermione who tucked it away into the notebook she had taken out to make notes. “Yeah, that looks like the best course of action for us. I’m actually pumped to work on this report! Thanks so much, especially for lending me your laptop!” The redhead gently flipped said device closed and tucked it away securely in its bag along with the charger. He helped Hermione pack away her own things. 

“Yes! Thank you so very much for your help, Harry! Especially for loaning Ron your laptop. We’ll see you on Monday!” Hermione pulled out her wallet and handed Harry a $50.00 bill as Ron and she turned to leave. "Just put the change in the tip jar." 

"Of course and thank you for the generous tip." Harry inclined his head, smiling brightly. 

The pair trotted out of the café, chattering excitedly about their plans. 

Once he had lost sight of the couple, Harry turned and began to clean the table. 

Humming the tune of the theme song from “Unconditional” as he worked. 


	2. Sunflowers and Lilies

Harry opened his eyes sleepily to a room lit by warm sunlight. His poor vision saw the world around him as splotches of shapes and colors but his gaze was immediately arrested by a burst of bright yellow and rich pink. 

Then, on his next inhale, the sweet fragrance of lilies registered in his drowsy mind. 

Harry sat up and scrambled over to the night table where he snatched up his glasses and as the world came into sharp focus so did the magnificent bouquet of huge sunflowers and stunning Oriental lilies. The gigantic vase took up nearly the entire tabletop. Reaching out, Harry stroked the soft petal of the closest lily and drew in another deep breath. Relishing the wonderful scent. 

Normally, he would find these are the door… for the vase to be in his bedroom… that meant…! 

A wide grin wreathed Harry’s face and he threw off his quilt, leaping out of bed. Not bothering with his slippers, Harry yanked open the bedroom door and darted down the hallway. The gentle perfume of the lilies vanished, to be replaced by the delicious aroma of cooking bacon. As he neared the large kitchen of his home, Harry could hear the meat sizzling. 

Harry burst into the cozy kitchen and took in the sight of a familiar, tall man—wearing his trademark black ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron—in front of the stove. 

With a delighted cry, Harry raced over and threw himself at the man. 

With truly startling speed, the man deftly shut off the stove, dropped the thongs he had been holding and stepped away from the appliance. He was even quick enough to spin around to catch Harry up in his arms. 

“Welcome home, Tom!” 

Harry buried his face into the broad, muscled chest and breathed in the missed scent. 

A deep chuckle rumbled over his head and the arms wrapped about him tightened. “It’s good to _be_ home. I’ve missed you immensely, Harry.” 

Harry squeezed. “I missed you too!” 

They remained locked in an embrace for a long stretch of time, reveling in the contact. 

“Thank you for the flowers, Tom,” Harry murmured, smiling. “I swear they get lovelier every year!” 

“Only the best for you, naturally,” Tom informed him solemnly. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Harry.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tom!” Harry returned enthusiastically then teasingly added. “No chocolates?” 

Tom chuckled. “You know I give those at night, as your dessert. I’m not changing that part of our Valentine’s Day traditions.” He gently nudged Harry. “Also, as much as I want to keep holding you, breakfast won’t cook itself.” 

Harry looked up into the stunning features and beamed. “You normally order me breakfast. Why change our traditions?” 

“I normally arrive at lunch but as I am early today. I felt I should just make you breakfast instead of ordering it like I usually do,” Tom easily countered, dipping his head to press a light kiss on the shorter man’s forehead. 

Harry giggled—no, _chuckled_. He was too old to still giggle!—and, before Tom could lift his head too high, raised himself on his tiptoes and touched his lips to the edge of Tom’s perfect nose. When Tom stopped to enjoy the sensation, Harry strained slightly and nuzzled up into him; nose against nose. 

Tom sighed quietly in contentment. When Harry dropped back down, he met the loving green gaze and smiled softly. “Never too old for our traditional greetings?” 

“ _Never_ ,” Harry confirmed. He drew Tom into another hug. “I hope you didn’t have too much trouble getting away this time?” 

Tom leaned into him, stroking Harry’s sides. “Not at all, I had this planned for weeks…” His next words were apologetic. “The reason I got back so soon was because I canceled our weekly chat. I’m really sorry about that, Harry.” 

“It’s fine,” Harry assured him. “I’m willing to lose four hours chat time with you if I get you home four hours earlier any time!” 

“I can’t agree more,” Tom chuckled warmly. Harry grinned before peering up at him. He reached out and brushed the knuckles of his hand against his cheek. 

“Yes, Harry?” Tom murmured, leaning into his touch. 

“No make-up?” Harry asked simply. 

“None." Tom confirmed. "You know I never wear any ‘masks’ in front of you.” 

Harry smiled brilliantly. “I know.” He cupped the strikingly handsome face in both his hands—a face no one but him knew intimately—and stared intently; carefully tracing the perfect features. “Best of all, I don’t see any shadows under your eyes. You’ve been sleeping well?” 

Tom made a soft noise of affirmative and happiness. 

Harry pulled him down and pressed their mouths together in a chaste, light but deeply affectionate kiss. “Good, please take care of yourself when you’re at work. I worry.” 

“I will.” Came the expected promise. Harry caressed him before letting go. 

Tom straightened. “Now that you’ve assured yourself I’m well. Let me finish making your breakfast. You usually don’t get up until 8 so I didn’t expect you out of bed so soon. I didn’t hear your phone alarm, so you just woke up on your own?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I did and I slept early last night because I know we always spend today together. I want to be awake as long as possible. This is one of the really few days we have all to ourselves.” 

A low noise of amusement escaped Tom and Harry raised his head sharply. “What?” He asked suspiciously, squinting at the older man. 

Tom only gave him one of his (sexy) secretive and scheming smiles. “Ask me again later. Now, go to the table. Fortunately, I started your tea earlier so it’s there waiting for you. Have a cup while I finish here.” 

Huffing petulantly, Harry released him and walked around the large island in the kitchen to where a familiar teapot sat over a ceramic burner. He took a seat on the stool in front of it and poured himself a cup of his favorite Earl Grey tea but his gaze never wavered from Tom. 

The man worked swiftly, restarting the oven and getting the bacon cooked. Harry hadn’t entirely been idle himself, he had stood and was also moving around the huge kitchen. He had noticed that Tom hadn’t made his coffee yet. A little smile quirked his mouth, he just knew that Tom wanted him to make it. 

“How have you been, Harry?” Tom inquired. “I have two weeks to catch up on instead of our usual one. “Please, tell me how have things been with you.” 

“Great as always!” Harry told him brightly. He knew that if he expressed any discomfort or distress, Tom would grill him. And take action if he felt he needed to. Harry had learned that the hard way far too many times. 

Tom paused and peered at him before nodding in satisfaction. “Good. So, what’s the latest from work?” 

Harry broke into a grin and laughed. “It’s been your usual week… then yesterday, it got interesting.” 

Tom arched an eyebrow, amused and wary. “…I have a feeling I’m going to be subjected to some form of humiliation.” 

Harry’s grin became mischievous. “I just met a couple of your _many_ fans.” 

“Ah,” Tom intoned blandly, “this does sound positively riveting.” 

Gleefully, Harry recounted yesterday morning with Ron and Hermione. 

Tom chuckled and shook his head. “Yes, you have quite the treasure trove of information on ‘Tom Gaunt’.” 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, eyes gleaming. “The biggest secret being that he doesn’t actually exist.” 

Tom smirked. “Oh, but he _does_. In the imagination of the people who watch him.” 

The pair of them traded knowing looks and broke into laughter. 

“Moving on, Ronald really should listen to Hermione,” Tom said. “The Film Industry is becoming increasingly competitive. Your redhead friend has the talent to be a good producer, but his work ethic needs serious adjustment.” 

Harry sighed. “Trust me. Hermione and I keep telling him the same thing over and over but it hasn’t entirely sunk in… Although, I think yesterday may have finally opened his eyes. We’ll just have to see how it goes.” 

Tom snorted elegantly as he finished frying the last strip of bacon. Shutting off the stove and leaving the thongs in the pan to cool, he picked up the heaping plate of bacon and another plate with several slices of toasted bread slathered generously with butter and jam. He quickly joined Harry, sitting beside him. 

“Shall I hold my breath?” Tom asked dryly. 

Harry grinned. “Don’t… but if this _still_ doesn’t work, maybe ‘Marvolo Gaunt’ can give Ron some advice. He’d definitely listen then.” 

The snort this time was far from elegant. “If he doesn’t suffer from a coronary if Marvolo Gaunt just casually drops by to give him some advice.” 

“That too,” Harry conceded, chortling. He held up Tom’s personal mug. “Coffee?” 

Tom’s dark blue eyes locked onto the large black cup and he lit up. “Your special brew?” 

Harry nodded. “Of course.” 

“Thank you.” Tom deftly plucked the nearly full mug and took a slow sip, closing his eyes and savoring the taste that flooded his mouth. “Among the many things I miss most about you, Harry, is your coffee.” 

Harry beamed and leaned close to kiss his jaw. “Come home more often, and I’ll make it for you any time you want. And I should be good, I _am_ a professional after all.” 

Tom huffed. “The only reason you’re a barista is because you can’t stand the idea of just lazing around. You don’t even need to work!” 

“True,” Harry admitted easily. “I’m just glad you finally _let_ me… after a long argument!” 

Stubbornly, Tom focused on his coffee. “…” 

This was an old squabble, and Harry had come to understand why Tom insisted he not work at all. His older friend loved to spoil him and loathed the very thought of Harry ‘slaving’ away when Tom could easily provide. 

Harry nudged him lightly, a reassuring look on his features when Tom faced him. “You do know that I work because I can’t just sit around? It isn’t because I don’t like spending your money?” 

“Harry,” Tom drawled. “you _really_ don’t like spending my money. I either spend it on you or tell you to buy things. Otherwise, my bank accounts would only expand.” 

Harry shrugged carelessly. “I’ve never wanted a lot. And you give me everything I need even before I ask for it.” He leveled Tom with a flat, unimpressed look. “You tend to go overboard too.” 

“Let’s just continue to agree to disagree,” Tom countered smoothly. “You think I spoil you; I think I don’t spoil you enough. I think you don’t need to work; you think you should anyway. Let’s both do our own thing.” 

Harry laughed and accepted the hand Tom held out and they shook. “Fair enough!” 

They traded smiles before Tom nodded to the spread in front of them. “Now eat, the food is getting cold.” 

“Thank you, Tom,” Harry said, taking up a slice of bread and piling several strips of bacon on his plate. Tom did the same and breakfast started in earnest. 

Harry chattered as they ate. Tom listened patiently, only cutting in to have Harry eat more whenever he felt the black-haired man was getting too caught up talking. When Harry had finished telling him all he could, Tom took over the conversation, informing Harry of his week. It was as busy as usual with some episodes of insanity and inanity that came from being in show business. Harry and Tom had several bouts of laughter over these situations. 

Breakfast passed in this relaxed manner, and Tom sent Harry off to have his morning bath while he cleared the table and saw to the dishes. 

Harry took a swift but thorough shower so he could help but when he returned, Tom had already finished with the chores and was waiting for him by the couch. Harry had known the man wouldn’t need to bathe; he had clearly taken one before he made breakfast. 

Feeling a new grin split his mouth, Harry strode over and deposited himself on Tom’s lap, winding his arms around the tall, muscular frame with a contented noise. Tom’s own arms immediately incased him in a tight embrace and they settled in to cuddle in silence. 

Pressing his face into the curve of Tom’s shoulder, Harry inhaled deeply. He had missed this so much—living without Tom present and in easy reach had never gotten easier. It had only become harder as the years passed. From the vise-like hold Tom had on him and the gentle pressure of his cheek on his damp mop of messy black hair, Harry knew the sentiment was wholly shared. Time moved forward but neither of them cared, relishing in their closeness. 

“So…” Harry murmured idly. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed but, the day was moving—from the bright sunlight flooding the sitting room, Harry guessed it was nearly noon—and he knew Tom must have plans for today. He always did. Plans on plans, _on_ plans with contingencies for every single one too. Tom never did learn the concept of _overkill_. He muffled a snicker. Sometimes, Tom should try being spontaneous. 

_Except, that would never work_ , Harry mused. _If Tom wasn’t in control, he’d just stress himself out_! 

“I heard that.” Tom’s rich voice muttered near his ear. “You’re laughing over my plans again, aren’t you?” 

“Guilty.” Harry sang without remorse. 

“I thought so.” A low growl sounded overhead. “But I think you’ll appreciate these.” 

“I’m all ears.” 

Tom nuzzled his cheek. “With your mockery, I am tempted to make you wait a little longer.” 

Harry snorted. “Like you could ever _not_ tell me the plan.” 

Tom grinned into the side of his neck. “Actually, I can resist. Since it isn’t time for you to hear it yet.” 

“What?!” Harry pulled back to fix the smug bastard with a disbelieving glare. 

Tom smirked. 

“You’re serious?!” Harry groaned before shooting Tom one of his best pouts. “I’m sorry… tell me, _please_?” he added his best puppy-eyes to the look and inwardly smirked when Tom faltered, and a fetching tint of pink adorned his cheeks. 

“No.” Tom mumbled—while staring firmly away from Harry. “As I said earlier, it isn’t time yet. Don’t try to push, Harry. You’ll understand why later; I promise.” 

Harry huffed and snuggled back into Tom’s chest. “Oh fine.” There was a comfortable interlude of silence and more enthusiastic cuddling. 

But, Harry missed listening to Tom’s voice so he spoke up again, “If you can’t tell me the plans for today. What about future plans? According to you, you’ve finished everything and have no obligations… Unless,” he added dryly, “that’s now classified too?” 

“You mean, what’s next for Marvolo Gaunt? Well, I have several generous offers. Some acting, some directing. And one or two which have both. I do have some ideas for several new film concepts… but the acting offers are unoriginal. It’s getting repetitive and hardly a challenge.” 

Harry hummed his agreement. Tom’s talents weren’t just prodigious but were equally versatile. He had never encountered a role he couldn’t make his. “What about going back to your roots again?” Harry smiled. “I miss watching you on stage and hearing you sing.” 

“ _Harry_ ,” Tom purred. Harry shivered at the delicious sound. “If you want me to sing to you, I can do it right now. You are the only audience I ever wanted to perform before.” 

Raising his head, Harry kissed Tom’s jaw and leaned into the forehead kiss Tom bestowed in return. He smiled as their eyes met. “Maybe tonight?” Harry suggested, his smile morphing into a mischievous smirk. “Well, _if_ we find the time.” 

Tom smirked back. “I promise and I will _make_ time. You know how I handle any promises I’ve ever made to you, Harry.” 

Cupping his face, Harry nodded, and his grin gentled into a warm smile. “Yes, your record’s perfect. So, I look forward to tonight.” He leaned back. “Now, what about the rest of the day? Can you tell me?” 

A soft chime sounded. 

Harry started at the unexpected sound, pulling away slightly to stare in bewilderment at the older man. That had been Tom’s smartphone. Harry felt himself relax as Tom’s hand rubbed his back soothingly. 

“Ah, it's time.” Tom picked up the TV control sitting nearby. He switched on the unit and grinned. “Watch.” 

Bemused, Harry did. 


	3. My Greatest Role Yet

Tom was on the screen. 

_Rather_ , Marvolo Gaunt was. Dressed up as Camille, the main character of ‘Unconditional'. And he was speaking. 

"…Most of all, I thank my fans and supporters. For the audiences who have watched, have applauded and cheered for me—your attention and adoration has been its own reward. You shall be what I miss most in my retirement. In closing, I now begin my greatest role yet." 

He gracefully bowed and the video cut, switching instantly to a slightly agitated news anchor. She faced the camera now and began talking briskly. "This video was given to CNN last night by Abraxas Malfoy himself, who confirmed the authenticity of its contents before we were allowed to watch the recording. We have also managed to gain official statements from various Major Film Studios where Mr. Gaunt held contracts such as Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount, Universal Studios and Walt Disney Pictures. All of whom have also validated Mr. Gaunt's words. The Studios had been informed ahead of time. There has be—" 

Tom switched off the screen in mid-word. 

Harry's jaw had went slack. 

Whipping his head around so fast, Harry felt it crack—loudly—and saw Tom wince in sympathy. Immediately, one of Tom's large hands reached over and began massaging his neck, soothing the slight pain that had flared. 

" _You quit_?!" 

"Yes," Tom answered simply. 

"Wha—Bu—Th—" Harry spluttered, his thoughts and feelings too jumbled together. 

Tom snickered. "You're adorable, Harry." 

Harry's gobsmacked look darkened into a glower. "TOM!" 

"I quit," Tom repeated calmly. "What needs to be clarified?" 

"WHY DID YOU QUIT?!" Harry burst out, still grappling between shock, confusion and disbelief. "You're at the height of your career! It can only get better for you! There's no rea—" 

"There are several good reasons why I should quit, Harry. And why I did!" Tom interrupted him in a surprisingly vehement tone. Rarely had Tom raised his voice at him. 

Startled, Harry fell silent. Expectant. 

Tom drew in a long, calming breath. "A large part of why I quit was because of what happened last year, on Halloween." 

Harry stiffened, his own breath catching. He swallowed painfully. 

"That accident… it had been a close call. Too close for my comfort." Tom confessed. "When I woke up at the hospital… you weren't there." 

Harry opened his mouth but Tom pressed a finger to his lips. "Not because you couldn't go but because you didn't want to risk my secret. I know you dearly wanted to, I know how hard it was for you to sit here in the house and just wait for me to come home. I hated that most of all. Not having you close while I was recovering in the hospital." 

Harry clung to him tightly, fighting back his tears as he remembered. Hearing about the accident had been the worst moment of Harry's life. Then, what had followed were the worst ten days he ever endured. The waiting. Not knowing when Tom would come home and how well he would be when he did. Not being able to take care of him as he had done when they were little children. 

A week after the announcement of the accident had Harry agonizing on what he should do. There had been little word about Tom's condition and Harry couldn't find out unless he informed Abraxas Malfoy who he really was to Tom. Tom had been so paranoid—and possessive—that the blond didn't even know about Harry at all. The only man who knew was Tom's lawyer, Thorin Nott. Because, in case something ever happened to him, Tom wanted Harry to get everything he owned and Thorin had made it so that would happen. Harry had met him when he had to sign all the paperwork. 

Harry had balanced on the edge, nearly caving into the desperate desire to be with Tom. He had come so very, _very_ close to blowing Tom's secret. Luckily, Thorin talked him down—and spoke with Abraxas. The lawyer had been able to get details and even a message from Tom to Harry. 

This had renewed his waning patience and Harry had waited for Tom to come back to him. 

Still, the entire harrowing episode had left a mark. 

Clearly, Tom hadn't forgotten either. 

"You could just employ a stunt double all the time? Stop doing stunts yourself?" Harry proposed quietly. "You didn't need to quit entirely." 

"No." Tom shook his head. "Marvolo Gaunt has always performed his own stunts when possible. No one can mimic me well enough to include the nuances that went with the characters I played." 

Harry grimaced but nodded slowly. He couldn't argue that point. Tom, when he assumed any role, was so inexplicably the character any stunt man couldn't copy his body language and it showed on the big screen. 

"The pitfalls for being so good," Harry teased softly. He snuggled into Tom's side and looked up at him. "You said several reasons? Aside from this one, what are the others?" 

Tom offered him a lopsided smile before his lips flattened. "Why did I become Marvolo Gaunt, Harry?" 

Harry felt his brows furrow. The distant memory rose up to the forefront of his mind. "Because… it could make you a lot of money." 

"And, it did," Tom confirmed. "What else?" 

Harry scratched his cheek. "…It would get us out of the orphanage." 

Tom's smile returned, clearly satisfied. "Yes, again, that goal was achieved. Anything else?" 

Harry crossed his arms and wracked his mind. "…I'm drawing a blank." 

Tom chuckled and leaned down to kiss his temple. "Do you remember why I entered Acting with a stage name and not my real name?" 

Harry snorted. "Because you've always been extra." 

Tom rolled his eyes and huffed. "Your grasp of modern slang is appalling." 

"Doesn't change the fact you're still the poster boy for ‘extra'," Harry retorted, grinning impishly. 

"Of course," Tom drawled, unimpressed but there was a glint of amusement in his dark blue eyes. "There was a practical reason I made an entirely different persona for my Acting career." 

"So you can drop it easily if you wanted?" Harry guessed suddenly. 

" _Exactly_." Tom smirked. "There's my clever little Harry." 

"Okay…" Harry pursed his lips pensively. "So, you let go of your stage name… are you planning to reveal your real identity and continue your career as yourself?" 

Tom shot him a deadpan look. "Please do not make me retract my earlier compliment." 

Harry stuck his tongue out. "Git." 

There was a stretch of pregnant silence. 

" _Oh_." Harry breathed. 

Tom laughed, a soft but rich sound of delight. " _Yes_." 

"You said ‘Marvolo Gaunt' exists as a tool to achieve several goals and when all of those goals are reached. He'll be discarded." 

"I knew you'd remember eventually." Tom gathered Harry up in his arms, settling the smaller man on his lap once more as he had slipped off earlier while they had been talking. "I became Marvolo Gaunt because we needed an escape from that horrible orphanage and Cole, then we needed money to secure us in the world. Now that we have both, Marvolo Gaunt has no more use." 

Harry rested his head on Tom's chest. "Won't you miss being him? He's been a part of you for so long. Thirty years…" 

"Far too long, I should have dropped him years ago," Tom admitted. "My original plan had been to utilize him for only twenty years." 

Harry grunted in confusion. "Why didn't you?" 

"At first, I wasn't satisfied with how much money I had," Tom confessed. "I worried it wasn't enough for us." 

"Tom," Harry said flatly, "You were worth nine hundred million pounds ten years ago." 

"I didn't think it was enough for us." Tom shrugged. "I have very expensive tastes and I wanted to spoil you." 

"Oh, yes, you do and, definitely yes, you spoil me _rotten_ ," Harry affirmed with a smile that was both fond and exasperated. 

"So, I wanted to make sure I would never run out of money." 

"I think you went overboard," Harry said wryly. "You're a multibillionaire now. Besides you like to make money, I suspect that's why you completed that Economics Degree while you were also Acting. You probably plan to go into business now, don't you?" 

Tom grinned and hugged Harry closer, running his fingers through Harry's messy hair. "You know me so well… although, while I do plan to do a great deal of investing and other business-related endeavors, ultimately, it will be only a hobby. I have a far more important job to do." 

Cocking his head to the side, Harry made an inquiring noise. 

"It's related to my announcement earlier." 

Harry's emerald eyes narrowed. "Out of all the ‘masks' you could have chosen, why use Camille? You've had a lot of roles after her." 

Tom's newest grin was almost feral. "First, my last ‘appearance' will be the most remembered. I wanted that to be Camille. Second, it leaves much open to speculation." 

Harry's face lit up in understanding. "They'll wonder if the rumors of your sexuality and gender identity is actually true. And it will serve as great cover because, besides no one knowing what you really look like; they won't even be sure what your real gender is!" 

"Quite and it gives more exposure to the Non-Binary minorities that I wanted for Marvolo Gaunt's last appearance. I did look at Twitter and IG. The speculations are chaotic and delightful. Am I actually a transgender in real life? Am I Asexual? Is this why I chose to openly champion and support the Non-Binary minorities?" Tom laughed. "They are already even theorizing I may actually be a biological female identifying as a male!" 

"You're an absolute shit!" Harry guffawed. "This is just something you would pull as a final act. I told you that you were the King of ‘Extra'!" 

"It serves us and others well." 

"That it does." 

Tom leaned into the soft backrest of the couch and smiled lazily at Harry. "Have you still not figured out my new job yet?" 

Harry closed his eyes and hummed, recalling the words Tom had spoken… 

"You didn't tell what your new job was!" Harry grumbled finally; he glared at Tom. "All you said was ‘I now begin my greatest role yet.' That's as ambiguous as ambiguous gets!" 

"Hmm," Tom tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I guess I did. Any guesses, then?" 

Harry expelled a long-suffering sigh. "Investor? Philanthropist? Recluse?" He rattled off. 

"I can be all of that but that's not my greatest role." 

Harry groaned and slumped on top of Tom. "I give up, spill!" 

Harry’s mouth curved at the corners as he felt the broad chest beneath him reverberate as Tom chuckled. 

"You give up too easily, Harry." 

"Fine, I do, now tell me already!" Harry urged. He lifted himself off and stared down at Tom with a winsome smile and a coy look. 

Tom stared up at him with unconcealed love. Harry's features softened and his smile was full of equal affection. 

"My greatest role is to be Tom Marvolo Riddle." Tom sat up and cradled Harry to him. "The best friend of Harry Potter, his brother in all but blood, and, especially…" 

Tom's left hand moved and found his; twining their fingers together. There was a soft, metallic clink as the rhodium rings adorning their fourth fingers met. He placed a soft kiss to the joined rings. 

"…His devoted, loving husband." 


End file.
